


【柱斑】红炉点雪

by Zwirnknaeuel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwirnknaeuel/pseuds/Zwirnknaeuel
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【柱斑】红炉点雪

【上】  
灰白的云自午后便一层挨一层地压下来，风低沉地自廊间瓦下穿过，带不起半丝涟漪。落日昏淡，寒鸦飞回，这是一年里的最后一天。  
木叶建成的第一年，四野战事都歇，新起的屋舍砌着尚还崭新的粉墙，四五岁的孩子，正是泥里打滚儿的年纪，一个没看住就要印两个泥手印上去。  
落座在末位的男人忍不住偷眼往外看去，幸而做母亲的眼疾手快，一把拉住了她泥猴似的儿子。他刚松了一口气，就听见主座传来一声哼笑，于是慌忙转头望去：“斑大人——”  
主位上的男人支着下颌，一双眼饶有趣味地看向他。  
照理说，被那样一双厉害的眼睛盯着，滋味应当很不好受，可还未等他感受到什么，那目光便移开了。  
“今日就到这里吧，散了。”宇智波斑淡淡地开口，示意与会的人可以退下了。  
家臣依次告退，最末一位离开的终于能去院口，牵一牵他温柔的妻子，或是轻斥淘气的孩子是如何让他在族中的议会上出丑——训斥了一半却又停了下来。  
他慢半拍地想起一族之长方才的眼神，那惯常如鹰隼一般的眼睛里并不见半点压迫，反而像是看见了寒冬里的一枝新蕊，带了点鲜活的期盼来。  
  
天光逐渐昏沉了下来，门外的脚步声也稀散了，偶尔传来几声儿童的嬉闹，被庭院里的风一荡，也变得不甚清晰，辽远模糊的人声不轻不重地送进他耳里，温馨得像是另一个世界。  
斑望着中庭，怔怔地出了会儿神 。这栋房子新修的时候柱间问过他要不要一切照旧，他点过了头，于是柱间就真的原样照搬了一个。  
这件事说好也不好，偶尔他这样望向院里的时候，总觉得再过一会儿，泉奈就会踏过桐木铺的回廊，笑着来邀他叙事或过招。  
晚间的风干冷，也许过一会儿就会落雪吧。他漫无目的地想，这一天也算是个不大不小的节日，一个人庆祝也很无聊。照理说，节庆总是要和家人过的……  
正想着，一根青灰色的树枝忽然探进窗，在冬日里反常地抽出晶莹的绿来。  
天底下会这么找他的只一个人。斑嗤笑一声，从枝头解下来一张素白的短笺。  
素笺上头是柱间一贯端正遒劲的好字，内容也简短，只道是佳节难逢，邀他过府一叙，仗着他别无分家的送信方式，干脆连落款也无。信写得随意之极，却又笃定他一定会来似的，不留一点回绝的余地，实在是——  
可他偏偏就吃这一套。柱间这些年出落得稳重了，唯独和他还留着少年时乘兴而来兴尽而归的率直，而这一点率直后藏了多少温柔妥帖的心思，他也心安理得地照单全收。  
斑将信纸折好了收进怀里，身形闪动，踏过树枝往千手一家的方向去了。  
  
夜色渐起，家家户户都点起灯笼来，连绵的灯光将一条长街照得明亮，晚归的孩子踏着一家家灯火回去，不必担心角落里是否埋伏着刀剑。  
柱间将一盏绘着木叶纹样的灯笼挂到檐下，一同挂着的还有一筐通红的柿子，靠近灯光的几个被照得透亮，饱满的表皮下隐约能看见结了细冰的果肉。  
他捡了一个握在手里，瞳仁里透出些温柔的笑意。他记得斑嗜甜又贪凉，少年时候喜欢在冰凉的河水里藏一颗甜瓜，两人玩累了便一刀分成两半吃。这一点口腹之欲被他们抛 下了很久，如今再要捡起来，也不算太迟。  
冻柿子分成两堆，颜色稍浅的那些拿油纸包了，斑要是喜欢就带回去。剩下熟透的装成一盘，由柱间端着进了里屋。屋里正氤氲着暖润的白气，当中有一张四方小桌，方桌的中间掏空，架了个烧炭火的炉子，炉子上一口陶锅，里头翻滚着雪白的汤头，四周摆满了时蔬山菌鱼肉，边上是崭新的碗筷和打满的酒壶，也一并被暖得温热。  
风从南窗斜吹进来，桌前的水汽都吹散了。  
灵犀一念间，他转头看去，斑正倚在院里的枯树上，挑眉看着他。  
  
柱间看见他便笑起来，嘴里喊着他，“斑”，邀他进来温暖的屋里。那是一种舒朗而发自真心的笑容，配上他俊朗温润的眉眼，实在很难叫人拒绝。  
可惜斑毫不领情：“你这模样真像个乡野村夫。”  
“乡野村夫啊……”柱间被他说得消沉地低下头去，目光也垂在面前的一盘柿子上，不多时一只修长的手伸过来，挑了最红最大的一只走。  
那柿子已经熟透了，又冻得恰到好处，斑剥开尝了一口，是绵软甜蜜的果肉混着冰沙的口感。他慢条斯理地吃完一整只，评价道：“挺甜。”  
柱间不知道什么时候恢复了精神，凑过来抹去他颊边一点汁液，又蹭回到自己唇上。  
“确实很甜。”他笑着舔了舔唇角，“乡野村夫不也很好吗？可以种很甜的柿子吃。”  
于是斑就知道他是在装消沉了——也不是头一回了。他撇下柱间，自顾自在方桌边落了座，他不和柱间客气，目光转了一圈，先拨了些油豆腐和蘑菇进锅里——他和柱间爱吃的，鱼生——扉间来了让他自己下。竹筷转到桌角，斑怔了一下，不自觉地划了半碟子竹笋下去。  
“……泉奈从前很喜欢这个。”他几不可查地喃喃道，语气里是说不出的怀念。  
他觉察到柱间在他对面坐下了，就抬起头去看他的眼睛。柱间与他对视，目光平和温驯地推过来，那眼神仿佛有抚平一切的力量。  
笋片和菌菇在汤里翻滚着，柱间伸出手覆上他的，和他一起度过这段感怀过去的时光。  
  
“再过一些年。”他温柔地开口，“等这个时代过去，我们去找个有河流经过的地方住下来。那时候各家都不打仗了，斑喜欢村子就继续当火影，可以在南贺川住，你的话往返也不需要很多时间。要是不喜欢，就把村子丢给扉间管……不带他去，我们去一个谁也找不到的地方，种竹子和柿子树，用木遁的话，什么时候都能吃到竹笋和柿子。一直到七八十岁，我们都能去河边打水漂。”  
他的讲得低缓又详尽。十二三岁时他向斑描述木叶的蓝图，那也只是一个非常简略而不切实际的空想，如今说着这样没志气的话，内容却要详尽百倍——他大约是真的这么计划过，而且计划很久了。  
柱间依旧在看他，目光还是很温柔，他低着嗓子问，“好不好？”  
斑勾了勾唇角，说，“不错。”  
锅物被闷得熟透了，柱间掂起筷子，夹了几片油豆腐到斑碗里，又听见他问：“木遁用来做这些事，不会很无聊么？”  
柱间就笑：“不无聊。从前母亲在的时候，会让我帮她照料药材。我那时很喜欢做这些，她门前种的芍药和红花，每一年都开得很好。”  
他是真的很喜欢这些事，他乐意与斑分享每一点细微而平淡的快乐。斑倒了两人份的酒，一边小口啜着，一边听他对那些花花草草如数家珍，他讲起三月的飞燕草，一串串紫色的花朵开满了庭院；六七月份晾晒桃核，收在避光的木匣子里；冬日里煮甜姜茶，放很多的糖和干槐花。  
斑听他说得有趣，便拿话堵他：“那你留在家里种花种草，不要到战场上来给我添堵。”  
柱间便坐直了，正儿八经地回答他：“那可不行。”  
两个人一齐笑起来，边饮酒边聊些不着边际的想象，斑说要去遥远而开阔的地方，彼此想过招随时都可动手。柱间也跟着他胡思乱想，到时候一夜酣斗之后山岳变形，人们路过也只当是天降神迹，没有人认识千手柱间和宇智波斑。  
  
先下锅的东西将要吃完时，千手扉间回来了，肩上有一点落雪。斑往窗外看去，雪果然已经扑扑簌簌下起来了。  
“扉间。”柱间招呼他，“回来时没打伞吗？”  
扉间看了看斑，一时没有答话。他是飞雷神回来的，标记设在庭园入口，那点落雪只是进屋那几步路落上的。  
他不着痕迹地将积雪抖去，只说，“忘了带了。”  
再不知情识趣，他也知道有些事是不该提的。  
譬如一张四方的桌子，两个人坐正好，四个人坐也热闹，可若是三个人坐，便让人觉得有一边空空荡荡。  
所以柱间喊他坐下时，他踌躇了一下，最终还是说，“我回房去吃。”  
他转身要走，斑却重重地放下了杯子，说：“让你坐你就坐。”  
柱间也温和地附和：“斑都这么说了，你就坐下吧。”  
扉间沉默了一会儿，还是入了席。三个人正式开桌，偶尔就村中杂事交谈几句，总是扉间提出问题，柱间天马行空地作答，斑敲打他几句，给出些更实际的意见。一顿饭吃得不快不慢，三人停箸时，已是月上中天了。  
扉间一向不饮酒，收了碗筷便回屋了，留柱间和斑两个人对坐，借炭火的余热温酒来喝。  
  
灯火都熄了，月华并着雪华照亮这六叠大的屋子，柱间往桌对面望过去，斑正低头看着酒杯，他的轮廓没入冷寂的雪色里，漆黑的眸中一点火光还是暖的。柱间心中一动，握住他的手腕俯身吻他，流水一样的长发倾泻下来，将两人罩在里面。  
他们在清明的月色里拥吻，柱间把外衣铺到地板上，拉着斑一起倒下去。窗外寒气彻骨，他把斑搂得很紧，温柔又不容拒绝地将他摁在身下。  
夜风携了一点积雪入窗，冷是雪花落在肌肤上的冷，暖是从身体里面一路灼烧的暖。天地间都在落雪，唯他们像两簇火焰般交缠。垫在身下的那件白衣被濡得湿透了，柱间便随手牵来一根树藤，将斑死死地压在上面。  
藤蔓是冰凉而柔软的，而柱间的身体温存滚烫，斑喘息着，把自己更深地贴近他，握住柱间的手一起向下抚弄，直到两人再发不出别的声响。  
他轻叹一声，放任自己倒下去，随手把粘稠的液体抹到藤蔓上。  
柱间拉过他的手，顺着指节一点点吻干净，又凑近了问他，“还要吗？”  
他摇了摇头，说“不要了”，柱间就不再动作，两人拢着衣服看了一会儿雪，彼此都不愿意出去，就凑在一起研究怎么用忍术净身更衣取暖。斑不会用木遁，柱间便任他握着自己的手结印。两人有一搭没一搭地玩着，等双方都梳理整齐，已经是后半夜的事了。斑挨着他，困得揉眼睛，柱间低声问他要不要看新年的日出，他从鼻子里哼出一声，算是应了。  
柱间笑了笑，随手变了几块松木添进炉子里，任由斑靠着自己睡去了。  
  
  
他醒时天刚蒙蒙亮，一线晨光正从天际透出来，广袤地洒在这片大地上。随后清透的晨阳从云霭里现出身来，冬日的阳光并不热烈，洒在身上却有着确实的温暖。  
“昨晚下了一整夜的雪。”柱间在他耳边轻声说，“本来以为今天见不到太阳了。但大约是和斑约定过要看日出，所以今早时，雪忽然停了。”  
这样孩子气的话，柱间说出来却是十分的认真。  
“斑是上天给我的启示。”他抱住斑，把头埋进他的衣领里，“斑在我身边的话，总觉得什么事都能做到。”  
  
斑在天刚亮透时说要离开，临走时桌上还剩下了半壶残酒，柱间要收拾，他伸手把酒瓶勾走了。  
他贴着柱间的耳廓轻笑，“这半壶就赏我吧。”，说完人便掠到一尺之外。见柱间还愣在原地，干脆纵声笑出来，足尖一点，人已经飘出窗外，留柱间自顾自脸红耳热去了。  
  
  
宇智波的旧族地里，松柏常年青翠，枝叶多情地庇护着一座坟茔，一夜大雪过去，墓碑上头也只结了零星的冰花，在晴日里细碎地闪着金光。  
一双手温柔地拂去上头的冰雪，指尖沿着碑刻的凹陷，一笔一画地将那个名字清理干净。  
他轻声问候，“新年快乐，泉奈。”  
那坟冢静悄悄地不回话。  
“我……”斑自言自语地开口，他心里有很多要说的话，那之后我输给了柱间，现在族人们都过得很好，我们在一个你知道的地方建了村子，你取过名字的小家伙刚刚过了满月。  
那么多那么多话打了结似的滞涩在舌尖，可他开口却是：“我的眼睛很好。”  
“没有再疼过了。”  
  
第一句出口，后面要说的也顺畅了起来。  
“你刚走那段时间，族里很不好管。那几天我对着一摞摞的卷轴，心里只觉得真累啊……很多事，你不在我几乎不知道该怎样办才好。  
“你不在，家里也乱，文书也乱七八糟，有封信压了半个月才送到我这里，半个月。我打开的时候，开头还是‘泉奈大人亲启’。  
“那会儿我忙得头昏脑涨，拿了信去你书房找你，推开门才发现，里头没有点灯。  
“我点了灯进去，你走之后那屋子没人敢进，我都不知道里面有那么多书。账本、秘术，十几年来的任务记录，族里的人事规矩……你从小就细心，泉奈，那些书都摆得整整齐齐，我找什么都很方便。  
“后来我把整个书房都迁到了木叶。虽然地方换了，人总还是念旧，你以前定下的很多规矩，现在改了一改，还是在沿用。  
“我是不是还没说过？去年时宇智波和千手结盟了……你先不要生气，听哥哥说好吗？那时候我输给柱间，他却说他愿意自戕，换两家结盟。  
“回过神时我已经拉住他了。我那时想，也许这是上天的旨意，那就试一试，好不好？那时候族里人折损了很多，都不想再打仗了。而我……我已经没什么可失去的了。  
“不久我们创建了木叶，在南贺川那里。现在已经快一年了，真的没有再打过仗。虽然也有各种各样的问题，但是大家坐下来一起谈，也都能处理。族里人也过得很好，族姐家的孩子上个月平安出生了，名字还是你取的，叫做镜。”  
“你要我保护族人，族人现在过得都好。你让我不要相信千手，我却没有听你的话。”他轻声说，“……你不要怪哥哥。”  
  
  
斑脱下手套，把手埋进墓碑旁簇新的雪里，挖出一个小小的坑洞，将带来的半瓶酒埋了进去，又折了一段苍青的柏树枝，插在上面作记号。鳞片一样的枝叶上挂了点晶莹的雪粒，在雪白的墓碑旁柔软地招摇。  
“没喝完的酒，先寄放在你这里。”他轻柔地笑着，与这一方净土暂别，“我还会再来的。”  
他转过身，身后是郁郁葱葱的松柏，面前是水一般澄澈的天空，雪霁后的阳光洁净得如同洗过，一切都那么好，使人有理由相信，他是奔向一个足够美好的未来。  
  
  
  
【中】  
  
庭院里的添水蓄满了一注，“噹”地一声磕在了石板上，几片花瓣漂浮在汩汩流下的泉水里。穿缟小纹的少女捧着酒盅走在这春花烂漫的夜里，叩响了贵客的门扉。  
她恭敬地跪坐在门外，将置酒的盘子向前推了一寸，低眉道：“老爷，家父给您送来了酒。”  
她是武家的女儿，知道这别院里的客人来自遥远的火之国，一手平定了连年战乱，又为了开万世太平下榻于此，心里是止不住的倾慕。  
不知是谁会来开门呢？她悄悄地想着，白日里见过那两位贵客，一个温煦如三月春风，一个沉稳得不见波澜，都是不可多得的良人。  
纸门唰地拉开了一线，她悄悄偷眼看去——  
“柱间，你要了酒么？”  
门前的男人瞥了她一眼，随口向身后问去。  
她在那一瞥间望见一张极尽秀丽沉郁的脸，眉眼含血带杀，艳丽得叫人心惊。  
  
“斑！你任务做完了吗？什么时候到的？”柱间高兴地从里屋探出头来，刚打了招呼就被拎了回去，“我没有要酒来啊，没有偷懒！扉间你听我说嘛……”  
斑从鼻子里哼出一声笑，捡了个廊下的位置坐下，对着庭院自斟自饮起来。  
拉门被扉间狠狠摔上，柱间恋恋不舍地回头看了一眼，叹着气面对桌上卷帙浩繁的文件。五影大会拖了到了第二天，各方摩擦不断，彼此油盐不进地吵得热闹，可一旦他开口调解，那矛头便都齐刷刷地对准了他。  
“柱间阁下的想法，我们自然是听的。”影们冷笑着说，“您是乱世里手握刀剑的人，只要您还在，我们这些人的意见，又有什么重要呢？”  
“不是这样的。”他辩解，“我希望大家都能平等地交谈，每一个村子的意见都同样重要。”  
“那么就请您暂且作壁上观，给我们这些弱者一个开口的机会吧。”  
于是又是新一轮的争吵，扉间几次要发作，都被他以眼神拦了下来。漂亮话说得再好听，柱间也确实是盟会之中执牛耳的人，他沉默了一日，将会上大大小小的矛盾一一记下，下定决心要拿出个解决的法子。  
可面对诸如“风之国希望火之国能让出接壤的国土”这类狮子大开口的要求，他看了也只能苦笑。这摆明了就是不愿谈和，对这样的人，他就算抱了十分的真心去求，会有用吗？  
他想得心里烦闷，趴在桌上向外看去，看见斑的影子像一段黑檀木，乌沉沉地映在纸门上。  
那一段影子使他莫名地鼓舞起来。只要斑在我的身边，他想，我什么事都能做到。  
  
“扉间！”他雀跃地直起身来，“明天的议会，我想要斑和我一起去！”  
扉间从文件里抬起头瞪他：“你又发哪门子疯。”  
他愣了愣：“不行么？”  
他的弟弟朝外面看了一眼，以一种恨铁不成钢的语气说教道：“你以为他为什么迟来了一天？真有什么任务比五影大会还重要，能让他在这个节骨眼上抽不开身？那任务是我分给他的。”  
“这种场合他不能来。”对着兄长不可置信的神情，扉间疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，“五影大会就是一趟浑水，今天的局面连我都忍不住想骂人，你让他来，是要把会议搅个底朝天么？”  
“可是斑他……”柱间想说斑他不是听不进话的人，扉间你也要多相信他一些。  
“他是个随时会发作的疯子。”扉间斩钉截铁地说，“你愿意把命交给他赌，五影大会这么大的事，你也要拿来赌吗？”  
“扉间！”  
扉间不说话了，他们兄弟每每吵到斑的问题上便无话可说。  
一室静寂里，柱间忽然涌起了一点柔软的心思。斑听到这些话会不会难过？想到这里，他惶急地拉开了纸门往外走——  
回廊空空荡荡，斑不知什么时候离开了，只余廊下一只玉白的酒盏，半杯残酒里映着一轮弯勾似的月。  
  
  
宇智波斑站在破败的神社前，居高临下地俯视着阶下的两人，年长的名叫无，身边的小孩儿叫大野木——名字起得很威风，实力实在是教人失望。  
而那不知天高地厚的孩子还在诘问他：“你凭什么对我们出手？”  
“柱间阁下不是说要与我们结盟吗？”  
谁要与你们结盟。他有些好笑地看着那个长相滑稽的孩子。柱间一颗赤子之心，就该平白被你们算计么？一群养不熟的白眼狼。  
“没有结盟，没有平等。村子与村子之间从来都是胜者为王——这会儿嘴上说的漂亮，别以为我不知道你们那些龌龊算盘。”他挑起一抹笑，“要么臣服，要么死。”  
“不服的话，上来打败我。”  
云破月开，钢锻的护额下露出一双沁了血的眼睛，单是对视便叫人心惊胆战。  
大野木惊惧地睁大了双眼。要站起来，要帮上师父，要为土之国做些什么——他目眦欲裂，心跳响得如擂鼓一般，可对上那双眼睛就像被锐器抵住了咽喉，他只觉得遍体生寒，噗通一声跪了下去。  
然而宇智波斑仍不肯放过他，他闲庭信步般站在高处，殊异虹膜上映的一点月光已是致命的刀锋。  
“听话了吗？”斑睥睨地看着他，像是父亲教导不听话的孩子，“回去转告其他人，我不希望五影大会拖到第三天。”  
大野木还想说什么，被师父先一步按住了肩，“我们会的。”  
年长的男人望着台上，眼睛里露出一点阴沉的笑意。  
“只是有一点我很好奇。”无的声音粗砺，说话时嘶哑得像条蛇，“今天的大会上并没有您，不是吗？五影大会这样的盛事，与会的便该是忍界最声名显赫的十个人，连我都能忝列其中——可您却不在。”  
“虽然不知道柱间阁下是怎么想的，不过……啊，虽然名义上是护卫，但能带进会谈的人，十之八九就是继任者，这是其他四影之间心照不宣的事。”他低笑着说，“就算柱间阁下真的高风亮节好了，可若他真的信得过你，怎么连护卫的位置都不肯给你呢？”  
“卧榻之侧岂容他人鼾睡啊，斑大人。您不惜自降身价来敲打我们，自己又能得到什么呢？”  
  
“说完了吗？”斑冷冷地问。  
苦无破风的声音掠过他耳边，而后是皮肉被削开的疼痛感。斑的动作实在太快，直到血滴在衣服上，他才堪堪摆出防守的姿态。  
“大人的事，小孩子少插嘴。”斑离开前，留下了一句警告似的宣言，“至于柱间——那个忍者的名字，你们也不配在我面前提起。”  
  
  
柱间熬了个通宵才审完头一日的文件，他抱着年轻时与族老们扯皮的心去了会场，临了却发现今日的会议异常顺利，似乎众人终于明白了他的心血，他提出的每一项调停或协议都飞快地通过，及至散会时，天都还亮着。  
也许人与人能互相理解的时代真的要到来了。他在回旅宿的路上想，就像和斑那时一样，斑是我的天启，所以只要他一到来，一切都变得顺利了。  
他迈着轻快的步子回到住处，迫不及待地要连夜赶回村子。正是草长莺啼的时候，木叶的枝垂樱开得绚烂，他和斑都是一日千里的忍者，快些回去，也许还赶得上花期。  
打包行李时匆忙，行动间他不小心把什么撞掉了地上，那东西似乎很脆弱，一下子便摔成了两半。  
柱间“哎呀”一声，赶紧放下东西去看——果然是斑的东西，是根做得很精致的算筹，有着晶亮的漆面和莳绘的花纹，边缘被磨得光滑，看得出斑的喜爱。可惜被自己一碰，已经折成两段了。  
这让他懊恼又消沉，纠结了一会儿，还是捧着断掉的算筹去找斑告错去了。  
  
庭院里一篇寂静，邻水的早樱已大片大片的谢了，层层叠叠的花瓣浮在水面上，半掩的湖光霞色上偶尔飞过一只红蜻蜓。  
他要找的人倚着回廊，并没有注意到他的到来，柱间轻咳了一声，小心翼翼地开口：  
“斑，我把你的东西弄坏了，对不起。”  
斑似乎正在想什么，看到他时一怔，然后才看向他手中的东西。  
“是这个啊。”他笑了笑，神色在暮光里显得很温柔。  
“……你不生气吗？”柱间忍不住问。他打坏了斑的东西又自顾自消沉，斑却没有因为任何一件事怪他。  
斑摇了摇头，从头手里拈走那断成两片的木签，抛进了中庭的水池里，溅起几瓣落英。  
“断了就扔了吧。”  
“可是很可惜呀。”柱间看着那漂亮的小东西在水里沉下去，心里有些不舍。  
而斑已经将目光放得很远，日落时的霞光映在他眼睛里，烧成一片温暖又使人眷恋的橘红色。  
“是啊，多可惜。”  
  
  
这世上值得可惜的事太多了，譬如他们赶回木叶的前一天下了场大雨，后山上的樱花林谢了个干净，千手柱间被抓回了办公室，日日遗憾地望着窗外头抽叶的樱树，盼着下一个春天到来。  
同样的日子里，宇智波斑回到了族里，颁布了一条不太寻常的命令。  
  
宇智波遥捧着这次任务的卷轴，急匆匆地穿过回廊。族长从五影大会回来后定了新规矩，要族人完成任务之后，将详情向他禀告一遍。这原本算不得什么麻烦事，可遥记挂着家中妻子，脚步便忍不住加快了起来，落在桐木的地板上，发出“通通”的脚步声。  
及至斑的书房门外，他才放轻了脚步，恭谨地立在门外，通报了一声“斑大人”。  
  
“进。”  
他推开门，双手将卷轴奉到斑的书桌上，低头向他汇报这次任务的情况。族长大人一边听一边在纸上勾画着什么，间或问一些有些奇怪的问题，诸如“任务时有没有遇见同村的忍者”、“回到村子后别人的态度”之类，他也都如实回答了。  
“在外期间只有我一个，因为是斩杀叛忍的任务，知情的人越少越好。”  
“至于态度，也并没有什么差别，我回到村子时还遇见了柱间大人，很亲切的对我说辛苦了……啊，不过有一件事，说来惭愧，我来这里时路过点心店，想给内子买一些果子，可店老板却冷着脸说卖完了。我走出店门才想起，这次叛逃的忍者似乎是他的哥哥——也算是情有可原。除此之外，便没有了。”  
斑淡淡地嗯了一声，既没有什么表示，也没有让他退下。  
这可比在点心店难熬多了。作为宇智波最末的家臣，遥其实一直有些害怕这个强势的族长。宇智波斑太过强大，而太过强大的人，想的事情总是常人无法企及的。  
如同回应他的想法一般，斑又向他抛出了一个难解的问题。  
“斩杀叛忍，看守囚犯，暗杀劫镖……遥，我问你，这类任务在这半个月里有多少件？”  
“是四十二件。”斑并没有真的要他回答，只是自顾自说下去，“占了族里任务的七成。你知道这意味着什么吗？即使是同样精英辈出的千手，接下的这类任务也不过只有半数。”  
宇智波遥心里一惊，下意识答道：“也许是写轮眼的力量适合这一类任务……”  
“你倒是为他们开脱起来了。”斑轻笑道。  
他不敢说话了，只能紧张地盯着眼前的地面。  
“用刀杀人，用苦无杀人，用瞳术杀人，有什么区别呢？”斑的声音飘渺地传到他耳朵里，“杀人的是人，被杀的也是人，用什么样的力量都是一样的。”  
“只有人会区别人，和自己不同的，就是其他人，其他人杀了自己人，就要去仇恨其他人。”  
“听起来很熟悉，是不是？就像从前的宇智波和千手。”斑轻声说话时，声音很是低沉古雅，像是在吟诵古老的歌谣，“到头来什么都没有变，人和人永远都不能相互理解。”  
遥惊恐地伏在地上，他已经有些听不懂族长的话了，可那言语里透出的意思已经使他心惊胆战。斑大人到底在想什么？  
“……所以我要离开木叶。”  
您在说什么？遥愣愣地抬起头，头一次直视着这个人的眸子。  
斑端坐在书案前，神色端严，全然不觉得抛弃了他一手创下的伟业，是多么疯狂的一件事。  
“留在这里只会重蹈覆辙，你不觉得吗？遥，要不要和我一起走？”  
  
多美好的一句话啊。宇智波遥有些恍惚地想，放在十年前，他初出茅庐的少年时候，那时斑大人是战场上最耀眼的旗帜，若是能对他说这样一句话，便是带他去死地，他也是愿意的。  
可如今他沉默了许久，最终还是深深弯下腰，端正地叩了下去。  
“斑大人，我的儿子今年已经七岁了。”  
那是个很顽皮的孩子，三年前差点毁了您新漆的围墙，这么不懂事的孩子，没法颠沛流离的活下去吧？  
“……请您原谅我。”  
  
斑似乎叹了一口气，再开口时却语气平静，看起来并不意外他的答案。  
“我明白了，下去吧。”  
宇智波遥，这位他试图劝说的最后一位族人，头也不回地离开了。  
  
斑坐在案前，从日头西斜到月上三更。清朗的月色洒在书案上，似是在温柔地催他启程。  
他掌了灯，推开身后的书柜，往里头的密室走去，密室里摆了一张三尺见方的桌子，桌上铺了一张同样宽大的唐纸，上头密密麻麻地写了木叶建立前后的事，书写的人显然花了十分心思的筹划，大大小小的事务条例都分门别类地列成一排排，旁边还有引申出的批注和对策，一眼看上去，仿佛一张四通八达的地图。  
然而每一条路都被堵住了，每一个条目的最后，都掷着一根折断的算筹。  
“走不通啊。”他轻叹着，一根根将那些漆饰木签收起来。  
  
这一根是泉奈辞世后折断的，那时他想，只要兄弟两人在一起，总有捱过去的法子。可泉奈走的决绝，留给他一双眼睛，要他保护好族人。  
这一根断在输给柱间的时候，他抱了死念要和柱间同归于尽，若能扳回这一成，日后宇智波一族或许能东山再起。可他输得彻底，他看不得柱间寻死，于是答应他去建一个理想国。  
这一根是听见柱间与扉间谈话的下午，即使知道那只是柱间天真的许诺，他也是认真打算过如何作为火影治理村子的。可惜天真总要在现实中碰壁，而热忱的许诺，也总是落空。  
再往后的许多许多根算筹，是这些年里不计其数的假设、推演和失败，漂亮的红色漆器在他手里攒成一束，满把都是他海底捞月的空梦。  
他数到最后，发现缺了一支，才后知后觉地想起不久前的一个傍晚，霞光将一间旅舍染得朱红，柱间在那个美好的春日里将断成两半的算筹捧给他，看见他丢进水里，又很舍不得地说，多可惜呀。  
  
“是很可惜啊。”  
他燃起天照，将那一把算筹丢进黑色的火焰里，连同数年的心血一起付之一炬。  
没办法啊，柱间，我们真的都尽力了。  
  
  
【下】  
  
“敌袭——”  
凄厉的号角声响彻天际。柱间飞身踏上城墙，放目所见是势如山岳的巍峨兽形，上面一人披着火焰颜色的铠甲，长发泼墨般在风中翻涌。  
两人隔着百里遥遥相望。他们为了避开这一战忍耐了很久，又好像生来便是为了等这一战，似乎无穷无尽的轮回之中，总有等着他们的这一场战。  
避无可避。  
  
“Hashirama——”  
九尾妖狐一声长啸，以崩山之势扑向疯狂生长的树海，阵线相接的前一秒，两人跃入空中的一轮皓月，重剑与勾镰迸出清越的铿锵之声。  
柱间唇瓣翕动，月光下的眼神坚硬如刀锋。  
“Madara。”  
随后便是波涛一般接连不断的战招，滔天的烈火焚尽树林，虬结的木龙自灰烬里蜿蜒而出，锁住狐妖的关节，斑弃了守势沿龙身猛踏数步，腰身一拧，刀光斩龙如满月。  
他出手不过一瞬，可一瞬已足够柱间近身，他扣住斑的脚腕缠了上来，两人贴得极近，伸展不开，便同时从腰后拔出对方的苦无。电光火石间五六招过去，柱间抢了半分先机，拼上去时却正撞上一双摄人心魄的写轮眼，一刹晃神，斑已经一脚踏上他右肩，借力飘出十丈外了。  
战机已失，柱间挥臂展开身后的三尺长卷，倾泻而出的刀剑直追前方人影。斑躲也不躲，周身浮出一座蓝色神像，将刀光剑影尽数挡在身后，他驾驭着须佐在九尾头顶落定，眼神极睥睨地往柱间身上一扫，转瞬之间神像解体，化为覆在狐妖身上的重甲。  
  
刀光与火光都散尽了，拳脚与忍术的试探再无意义，柱间双掌一合，明王怒相拔地而起，他立于佛顶，只看见斑眉间一抹烈血，浇出他心底一个明明如昔的少年影子。  
说心底没有快意是假的，这世上再无第二个人能与他战至此番痛快淋漓，佛像与兽形各自挥出极挥洒写意的一刀，乱石崩颓之间，柱间恍惚觉得这一剑就能斩去十年岁月，还他一个少年时候的斑，只要他捧上真心就能带他走。  
他忍不住朝他大喊：“斑，停手吧——”  
  
斑听见了，一瞬间他面色沉静得如同雪落。  
“看看你背后吧，柱间。”他淡淡地说，“我已经丢到对面了。”  
柱间回头望去，那一刀去势未尽，断剑衔着尾兽玉击中了对岸，所到之处掀山焚海，赤地千里。  
此招之后，唯有赌命一搏，谁都没有留手的余地了。  
  
他们战至天崩地裂，触目能及的一切都被夷为平地，招式交换的余波将山崖震裂，河流的轨迹被强行更改，自峭壁飞流而下，填补大地开裂的创口。烟尘滚滚，长风猎猎，天地无声哀泣。  
最后的最后，两人站在湍急的水面上，妖狐与木人都消散无形，彼此只剩下破碎的甲胄与手中的兵器，他们耗尽了一切手段，喉管与心脏都只覆着一层温热的皮肤，随时都可取性命。  
倒下的木遁分身分去了他一半的心力，柱间只觉得刀刃贯穿血肉的手感轻得不像话。  
恍惚间他看见斑回过头，似是极温柔、极怜悯地看了他一眼。  
“……你这是本末倒置。”  
然后他永远地、永远地冰冷了下去。  
  
  
柱间侧过头问，“下雪了吗？”  
扉间向外望了一眼，雪花纷纷扬扬的影子在纸窗上映得分明，屋外很静，静得能听见积雪崩落的簌簌声。  
于是柱间便知道了答案。终末谷之战是在盛夏，不过半年的时间，这个强大如神佛的男人便飞快地衰弱下去，如今已昏聩到分辨不出雪落了。  
最近他时常想起旧事，想起某一年下着大雪的除夕夜里，他和斑围着一张小小的方桌，说些不着边际的胡话，说要柿子树、青竹林，去一个谁都找不到的地方，屋后要有明亮的溪流。  
他忽然说，“其实不难的，对不对？”  
  
“我只要追上去就好了。”柱间很仔细的想着，仿佛这样就能从时光的罅隙里找出一个万分之一的可能。  
“那时候，斑离开村子的那时候，我只要不顾一切地追上去就好了。  
“斑一直都很温柔。有些事我忘记了，最近却又忽然想起来，斑走的时候是五影大会刚过不久，临走时他忽然对我说，以后不要低声下气了……这世上没有理所当然顺利的事，扉间，你以为路变得平坦了，其实是有人帮你把拦路的石头搬开了。  
“他那么温柔，如果我当时追上去，说我们什么都不管了，再缠着他去打水漂，或者随便做什么都好……也许就不会有今天了，是不是？”  
扉间忍受不了他的胡说八道，出声斥道：“大哥！你……”  
“今后村子就交给你了。”柱间并不管他，只是笑了笑，“你一直做得很好，扉间。那时我总觉得木叶不能没有我，可如今看来，也并非非我不可。”  
“明明是这么容易的事……我怎么就没有追上去呢？”  
烛火哔剥一声响，落下一节烛花。  
扉间突然问道，“大哥，你对斑到底怎么看？”  
  
“斑……”  
他轻声说：“斑最好。”  
  
  
雪一直下。  
天地一色苍茫，漫天都是纸钱一般的白，寒风掠过琼枝的声音都像挽歌。  
斑在这一晚回到了族地里，从又一年的雪里挖出那半瓶酒。  
泉奈的墓碑被冰雪封住了，他试着擦干净，却很快又被新的积雪掩埋，反复几次如是。  
他不能长留，只能哑着嗓子对弟弟道歉，为这遮不去的风雪，也为很多很多事。  
他说，“对不起啊。”  
那坟冢仍温柔地不肯责怪他。  
  
他在漫漫雪夜里跋涉，宇智波族地里松柏依然郁郁，木叶有人挂起了新丧的白灯笼，他走了很久很久，雪却始终没有停下，一直将他离去的足印掩埋干净。  
最后他停在一座山谷里，谷地中有一副巨大而洁白的骨骸，表面经年风吹雨打，光滑得积不住一点雪，在冰天雪地里显得很温暖。  
  
斑靠着骸骨坐下，从怀里掏出酒瓶，指尖亮起一束火温酒来喝。那残酒被他一点心焰暖得滚烫，偶尔有雪花落到水面上，倏尔就化了。  
  
心底有一个声音说：“你爱他。”  
他回答：“是。”  
那个声音又问：“事到如今吗？”  
雪水同酒水积满了一壶，他仰起头，一饮而尽。  
“至死不渝。”  
  
  
【红炉点雪】：一作“洪炉点雪”，点雪入火炉之中，迅即融化，喻悟明心地，识见真性，一点即通；又喻无常虚幻、无迹可寻之境地。


End file.
